Episode 17: Jyushimatsu Festival
is the seventeenth episode of Osomastu-san. Characters *The Sextuplets *Totoko *Iyami *Dayon *Dekapan *Chibita *Hatabō Plot Matsu Matsuri The episode starts off with a short segment involving a festival for Jyushimatsu. A giant float of him in is baseball uniform is seen and the rest of his brothers are amazed except for Choromatsu. Suddenly, Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Ichimatsu, and Todomatsu, now wear festival clothing, leaving Choromatsu shocked, ending the segment. Jyushimatsu & A Bomb The next segment has Ichimatsu and Todomatsu finding a bomb, they find it and wait for the bomb squad. However, only Jyushimatsu arrives in a blast protection suit and begins shooting at the bomb. It explodes, sending Ichimatsu and Todomatsu far away, while Jyushimatsu remains unharmed as the segment ends. Jyushimatsu & A Midnight Snack The following segment is at midnight, and Osomatsu and Jyushimatsu are having cup ramen for a snack. They then pour the hot water in and begin waiting. However, they are tempted to eat it right away; so they tie each other up and wait three minutes. After the three minutes have passed, they can't move since they're tied up, the segment ends with the duo squirming around. Jyushimatsu & Comiket The next segment has Choromatsu at a comic convention, he notices Jyushimatsu's baseball doujin and rants to him why baseball shouldn't have a doujin comic as the segment ends. Jyushimatsu & Moving The following segment has Karamatsu and Jyushimatsu going to a pachinko parlor as they're running late. Jyushimastu then tosses his brother and hops on his back as they quickly get to the parlor, leaving his brother injured. Jyushimatsu & Secrets After playing pachinko, it appears that Karamatsu has won, but he tells Jyushimatsu not to tell the others about his winnings. After seeing that his brother has a hard time keeping a secret, he tells him not to say pachinko. The rest of the brothers overhear him and ask Jyushimatsu about it. After the brothers argue back and forth, Jyushimatsu's head suddenly opens to reveal the winnings, leaving Karamatsu speechless. Jyushimatsu & Concepts The next segment has Jyushimatsu asking Ichimatsu deep thoughts about himself. He then gets off the roof and turns himself into kanji. He walks around town, turning people and objects into kanji as well. He then finds that his brothers and his friends have turned into kanji and do not like it. He then turns into a plus sign (十), Ichimatsu becomes a minus sign (一) and they both cancel each other out as the segment ends. Jyushimatsu & Surgery The following segment has Todomatsu upset since Nurse Totoko has told him that he needs surgery in order to be released from the hospital. Then, Jyushimatsu in his baseball uniform comes in and Nurse Totoko leaves. He then becomes creeped out by him and asks him to leave, in which he then goes to bed and sleeps. The segment ends with Todomatsu now wanting surgery just to leave the hospital. Jyushimastu & Experiments The next segment has Osomatsu and Jyushimatsu in a lab holding an unknown medicine. They test the medicine and it has no effect on them whatsoever. Jyushimastu Pan The following segment has Jyushimatsu Pan along with Tinkerichi visiting Totoko at night. He tells her that they're going to a dreamlike place, making her excited. They take her to various boring places before abandoning her in a baseball field located in the Dominican Republic. Jyushimatsu & Medicine The next segment has Jyushimatsu seeing Professor Dekapan for steroids. Dekapan gives it to him and it enlarges various parts of his body. The enlargements constantly switch from his upper body to his wiener, and he goes home with an enlarged wiener, crying as he's walking. Jyushimatsu Memories The last segment has the brothers (except Jyushimatsu) wondering how did their brother become so hyperactive, but they're too afraid to talk about it. Ichimatsu states that there's been darkness surrounding him for a while. They then decide to look at the photo album to see when he got hyper. As they look through, they find out that he first started to show signs of it since he was a baby. Scared, they seal the book and hide it, implying that they never want to look at it again, ending the episode. Gallery Trivia *In the 9th segment, there are two books labeled 1968 and 1988, referencing the previous two anime series. ** In addition, Jyushimatsu's 5th grade photo is a homage to how the sextuplets dressed back then. *One of the eyecatches is a homage to the 1975 tokusatsu show, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *The 10th segment is a reference to the 1904 novel and play, Peter Pan. * Karamatsu narrate the preview for the next episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes